Poetry
by Zelia Theb
Summary: Confessions of love are recited through the dancing melodious words of poetry. OneShot KuramaYusuke PostSeries


****

About: This is a boy-love romance. It is fluffy, but if you enjoy poetry it is sad. This is a story, not a poem. There are poems within the story, all of which were written by me, so yes, I have my permission to use them here. Anyone else, however, doesn't!

* * *

****

Disclaimer: _Yu Yu Hakusho_ © Yoshihiro Togashi.

"The Mirror" written and © Zelia Theb.

"A Dedication" (edited and presented as "Untitled") written and © Zelia Theb.

* * *

****

Poetry

By Zelia Theb

* * *

Yeah.

I got into college.

Who are you, my middle school teacher?

I've said that more times than I can count. And that's pretty high, because obviously I've got skills if I _got into college_! With Kurama, no less! _Kurama_!

Sure, I guess I owe it to him for getting me in here. I just _had_ to prove to Kuwabara that I was better than him...but the guy keeps claiming I cheated or something. Okay, so I _did_ cheat, but Kurama thought it was because I genuinely wanted to do better! He was kinda ticked that I hadn't said so after the fact; stupid Botan blabbed the whole thing when Koenma found it in my file, but we kept it from Kuwabara nonetheless.

But now the ever-so-studious redhead is glaring at me to pay attention to him. What? Isn't it normal to lose your head in college?

"Yusuke," he states flatly, annoyed, "Are you even listening to me? Do you want help with your homework or not?"

I chuckle and reply, "Help? Do _I_ really have to do it?"

"I have my own homework to do!" he replies quickly, eyes scolding me with every word, "You always come over, expecting me to finish your homework for you." He curls his papers into his lap, hugging them and the book he was writing on to his chest. Poor guy. I always seem to take his desk away from him.

"What are you even working on, anyway?" I ask him, curious as to why he suddenly covered up his work. It's not like him to be shy...

"An assignment for my Creative Writing and Composition course." He eases the book back down into his lap just a little too early. I leap into the bed, causing him to lose his balance and the book falls off, tossing his papers aside. Hehe.

"_OooOOooo_," I croon, knowing the assignment from my own class, "Read it to me." He makes a move to protest, but I put a finger on his lips, and demand, "Now." My, I've become quite the annoying guy lately. But seriously; it's kinda nice not to have to deal with all of that demon stuff and Spirit World...well. At least until everyone we care about dies.

"No."

I blink; "That was hot."

"Excuse me?" he blushes. Yes, I caught you! Not so timid now, are we? Well...perhaps you are, Kurama.

"Your defiance," my vocabulary has gotten better since I started goin' to this place; "It was hot. Now read it." He stares straightforward, not letting up; with a killer gaze that says, 'No-way-in-hell-now-leave-me-the-bloody-hell-alone'. Cute. I whine, "Puh-lease, Kurama? I'm so bored, and plus!"

"No, no, no..." he shakes his head, anticipating what I'm about to bring up, "Don't even try it, Yusuke. Besides, you're the one who came _here_. I neither invited you, nor did I make mention of providing you entertainment."

I ignore his pleas, and finish with, "I read you mine last week!"

He sighs, "Yusuke..." And sighs again; "'Roses are red, violets are blue, so is the sky, and so is Puu' is not exactly high quality poetry; not to mention nearly a derivative work!"

"_Riiight_," I return bitterly, "I can try and remember the _real_ one I handed in and _recite_ it if ya want." Not so much _remember_ as get the guts to say it. I _clearly_ remember the poem.

His eye perks up in query; "The _real_ one? Hmm...perhaps if it meets my standards."

"Yeah, meeting a thief's standards," I roll my eyes, "Shouldn't be that hard." If he were Kuwabara, he would have punched me in the arm. I flinch out of the habit of expectation, but the violent attack never comes.

"You're stalling," he points out. Well, so what? I stick my tongue out at him, and then begin reciting my poem in the most cockiest of voices.

__

"Moonlit reflections  
Dance upon glass  
As lovers tangle  
In blades of grass

What it seeks  
Forever lost  
As lovers tangle  
In sunlit frost."

I feel myself begin to sweat. I don't think I've ever been so open with anyone, ever. Does he like it? Does it suck? Of course it sucks; it's super short. What he has is probably an epic poem comparable to the works of Shakespeare...or that weird horror poem guy from America... Damn, I need to learn more poets. Everyone and their mom; well, not my mom prolly; think of Shakespeare when they think of poetry.

But seriously. Is he going to hate me? No, idiot Yusuke, Kurama wouldn't be that shallow. So why am I so worried?

"Beautiful." Huh? Why thank you, Kurama. I have been working out lately...

"You're just saying that," I murmur, to nervous to joke outside of my head as the heat rises within my body, "Which is why I told you the other one to begin with."

"Are you embarrassed?" he inquires, picking up his paper, "I suppose that is the push I needed. Thank you. Would you still like to hear mine?"

I rub my brow in an attempt to cover my eyes, and answer, "Yeah. Didn't tell you that stuff for nothing."

"All right, Yusuke," he complies, settling into his mattress. Politely clearing his throat, he announces, "It's untitled right now...what was the name of yours?"

Damn it. Why'd ya have to ask that? I answer, itching the back of my head nervously, "The Mirror."

A genuine smile of pleasure greets me; beaming at me softly like he _knew_ exactly what it meant. He says nothing, and begins, glancing at the paper for only a second every few syllables.

__

"Some days I want to drift away  
Even when it's not okay  
If sorrow holds my empty hand  
You will help me find my way"

Kurama...your voice suits poetry. I could listen to you forever.

__

"My silent pain you know is real  
Because it's something you can feel  
Like wwater washing burning sand  
My soul is what my mind conceals"

His hand reaches up to my face, as if this whole time he was speaking to _me_, not just a figure in the poem. He soothingly strokes my cheek; a mere accessory to the words he speaks.

__

"When you suffer somber pain  
My soul will kiss you like soft rain  
And when friends leave you for long, lost lands  
By your side I will remain"

He's completely set aside the paper; turning his assignment into a declaration; pulling me closer. I can't help but allow my fingers to be engulfed by the tamed ruby silk of his hair. He whispers the last stanza in my ear, unable to contain himself and keep his voice steady from the thought of my despair.

__

"Some days you just want to die  
You'd rather bleed than live a lie  
And if that day should ever come..."

"Kurama..." I utter as we embrace.

__

"The Earth will weep and Heavens cry"

****

The End

* * *

Kurama's poem is an edited version of one that I have up at deviantART. I cried when I wrote the original, which is actually a few years old. Yusuke's poem I made up on the spot; and yes; he is professing his love for Kurama in it.

Yusuke's Poem: The first part insinuates that Yusuke and Kurama fell in love at first sight; that it was more than the pain of seeing a mother cry that drove Yusuke to sacrifice himself to the Forlorn Mirror. The second half describes how the mirror did not claim their lives, and then goes on to say that they can eventually pursue their love. The passing of night to day (Moonlit; sunlit) represents time.

Kurama's Poem: The first half of the poem outlines Kurama's indifferent nature, and what is behind it. He would be dead inside if it weren't for the caring of his mother and friends, but in this instance he is alluding to to Yusuke. The third stanza is refering to the death of Atsuko, Keiko, Kuwabara, and basically how Yusuke will outlive the humans he cares for. The reason Kurama gets choked up (No tears) in the last stanza is because it is advising Yusuke to never give up or go to the extreme of suicide.

The original version does not switch perspectives like Kurama's version does.

Thank you for reading, and please leave a review!

Zelia


End file.
